Technology improves every day, continuously expanding consumer demand for increasingly compact electronic devices. As a result, key components of optical imaging lenses that are incorporated into consumer electronic products should keep pace with technological improvements in order to meet the expectations of consumers. Some important characteristics of an optical imaging lens include image quality and size. There may also be demands for bigger apertures and field of views. As image sensor technology improves, consumers' expectations related to image quality are also raised. Accordingly, in addition to reducing the size of the imaging lens, achieving good optical characteristics and performance should be considered.
Decreasing the dimensions of an optical lens while maintaining good optical performance might not be achieved simply by scaling down the lens. Rather, these benefits may be realized by improving other aspects of the design process, such as by varying the material used for the lens or adjusting the assembly yield.
Technological improvements of optical lens may include eliminating chromatic aberrations and dispersions by adding a certain number of optical lenses to meet consumer demand for image quality. However, the distance from the object-side surface of the first lens element to image plane along the optical axis becomes larger with an increased number of optical lenses. The increased number of optical lenses may be disadvantageous for designing thinner mobile phones, digital cameras, and automotive lens. Achieving an optical imaging lens with high image quality and small size is thus desired.